¡Sólo Era Sangre Podrida!
by Anney Lime
Summary: Como todos los dias que salian a cazar, Edward va a por un puma, pero... ¿Que tiene la sangre de este que lo hace alucinar con respecto al comportamiento de su familia? OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Rosalie y Bella muertas, Emmett casado conmigo, etc… Esas barbaridades no aparecen en el libro, así que por lo visto no me pertenece… ¡La historia si!

**Nota:** Antes de que lean el fic quiero aclarar una cosita: Lo hice eliminando Breaking Dawn de mi cabeza, así que seria más una continuación de Eclipse.

¡Solo era sangre podrida!

**Bella POV**

- Papa, te deje la comida en la nevera. Solo tienes que calentarla. Si necesitas algo me avisas, tienes mi numero y cualquier cosa el de Carlisle…

- Ya, Bella, si sobreviví casi 17 años sin ti, podré un fin de semana, así que ve a divertirte con Alice. – Me interrumpió el.

Le lance un beso y cruce la puerta. Edward me estaba esperando con Alice en el Volvo. Hummm, siempre sentí envidia de ese carro. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward. Un dia de estos lo iba a destruir, y ese seria mi regalo de bodas para Edward. Es mas, no estaría mal hacerlo esta noche mientras Edward salía a cazar con sus hermanos.

Alice y Edward rompieron a reír dentro del Volvo, y avergonzada entre por la puerta del copiloto.

- ¿De verdad vas a hacerle eso a mi Volvo?- Pregunto Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encanta cuando entré por la puerta del carro.

- Si, soy capaz de hacerlo en cuanto te descuides.

- Pues esta noche no será. Edward se lo llevara a la reserva, y Emmet llevara su Jeep al bosque. Van a variar un poco la caza ya que es temporada de osos…

Asesiné con la mirada a Alice y me cruce de brazos.

- Oh, vamos Bella, no te pongas así. Yo solo le digo lo que va a ocurrir. Cuando vayas a destruirle el Volvo a Edward yo te ayudo, ¿si?

Dudé por unos momentos.

- Esta bien, pero cuando vaya a destruirlo piensa en ropa para que Edward no te pueda leer la mente.

Edward rió por lo bajo y me dio un beso. Cuando ya sentía que mi cabeza iba a salirse de su lugar, Edward pego su oído a mi pecho y soltó una carcajada.

- Nunca me voy a cansar de oírlo.

- No será eterno, querido. Así que aprovéchalo mientras puedas.

Frunció el ceño, y luego dijo con una sonrisa:

- Al menos experimentare la sensación mientras nos casamos.

Hice una mueca. No quería pensar en ese momento, en especial porque me podía hasta dar un ataque cardiaco.

- Cambiando de tema… ¿No te puedes ir un poco mas tarde que tus hermanos?

- No, Bella, nos vamos todos juntos.

- Mmm, ¿Y no se pueden ir un poco mas tarde de lo previsto?

- Puede ser. Bella, amor, no será por mucho, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Al amanecer?- Hice un puchero para que hiciera efecto.

- Está bien. – Aplaudí en mi asiento emocionado.

Alice nos miro reprobadoramente.

- Edward, no mantengas a Bella muy entretenida en la noche, pues en la mañana es mía, y no voy a aceptar que se este durmiendo en los probadores.

Me ruboricé y me hundí en el asiento. La ultima vez que Edward se había ido de caza, habíamos pasado toda la noche despiertos, y cuando al dia siguiente Alice me arrastro al centro comercial termine durmiéndome sobre la caja registradora.

- Alice, por favor. Deja a Bella tranquila.

- Claro, solo porque también te beneficia a ti una noche de desvelo para ella…

- Ya basta.- Dije, y asomé mi cara por la ventanilla del carro, pero luego decidí meterla, porque con la velocidad que Edward conducía, no era muy agradable. Alice rió y yo le saque la lengua.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward se puso a discutir con sus hermanos el que pudieran salir al amanecer, y Emmett, contento, salió disparado con Rose a la cocina. Luego, oí a Esme gritarles que tenían bastante mas privacidad en un cuarto y un Emmett con camisa mal abotonada y una Rosalie despeinada se dirigieron a su habitación. Jasper, rió y aceptó ignorando la mirada homicida de Alice.

- ¿Subimos?- Pregunte a Edward, y el sacudió la cabeza.

- No creo que hayan llegado a la habitación.

- Típico – Suspiré. No debería ser muy agradable encontrárselos en pleno acto en medio del pasillo.

**E****dward POV **

El viento azotaba mi pelo mientras trataba de divisar al hermoso puma cuyo olor era inconfundible, pero el cual aun no encontraba. Emmett y Jasper decidieron rendirse después de un rato buscándolo y se entretuvieron cazando a un oso. Yo no. Lo mas entretenido de cazar a un puma era el tiempo que te podías pasar persiguiéndolo, y eso no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

De repente, lo vi. El hermoso puma estaba corriendo a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia al lugar en el que estaba. Fácil. Espere a que se alejara un poco y salí en su persecución. No le deje mucho tiempo y mordí mi objetivo mientras la sabrosa sangre se filtraba por mis labios. Sabrosa no, distinta. El sabor era diferente al que yo conocía, pero a pesar de todo, no sabia mal, y empezaba a llenarme. Terminé de beber su sangre apurado, ya que la principal razón por la cual estaba de caza era poder pasar más tiempo con mi prometida, Bella.

Al terminar, me limité a pararme y buscar con la vista a mi hermanos, quienes no debían estar muy lejos.

No los veía, así que corrí entre la espesura del bosque. Mientras circulaba, me invadió un cansancio horrible, que no sentía desde hacia mas o menos 100 años. Extraño. Debería consultarlo con Carlisle apenas llegara a casa. Seguí trotando, pues las fuerzas no me daban para más y me rendí. La vista del bosque se volvió borrosa y desde ese momento no supe que paso.

"··..··"

Desperté confundido. Espérense un momento, ¿Desperté? ¿Desde cuando yo dormía? O peor, ¿Me desmaye? Mire a mí alrededor y lo identifique como el lugar en el que había "desfallecido". Bien, no estaba lejos de casa y de seguro Emmett y Jasper ya habían regresado sin mí.

Corrí, pensando en Bella, en lo preocupada que debería estar por mi desaparición y eso me ayudo a regresar más rápido. También la esperanza de que Carlisle me dijera que me había pasado en el bosque.

Cuando llegué, me extraño no ver el jeep de Emmett estacionado en el frente. Eso significaba que me había tardado en el bosque más de lo esperado.

- ¿Edward?- Pregunto la angelical voz de Esme. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta se encontraba frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada severa.

_- _Oh, Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Donde estuviste? -Me preguntó con voz preocupada y con un dejo de enojo.

- En el bosque. Me entretuve. ¿Y Bella?

Me miro confundida

- Salió con las chicas.

- Ahm, ¿Esta Carlisle?

- Si, en su habitación. ¿Por qué?

- Necesito preguntarle algo.

- Sube, pero creo que esta ocupado.

Subí las escaleras con la esperanza de que Carlisle me dijera que era lo que me había pasado en el bosque. Aun me sentía mareado, algo que no era usual en mi, y menos en un vampiro.

- Pasa Edward.- Me dijo cuando me asome por la puerta. Me miro extrañado, y cuando me refleje en el espejo, vi que aun estaba cubierto de tierra y con la ropa manchada de sangre.

_Que ella__ no lo vea así, pues va a pensar que le paso algo malo. _

- A eso vengo. Carlisle, algo me paso en el bosque. No se que fue, pero creo que me hizo delirar. Llego un momento en el que me sentí desfallecer.

- ¿Qué cazaste?

- Puma. Lo de siempre, pero ahora que lo pienso, la sangre sabia raro. Tenia un toque de… Oh, ya, estaba intoxicada o podrida.- Dude un momento y luego confirme mi teoría- Gracias Carlisle.-Dije orgulloso de mi mismo. Lo había descifrado. No podía ser nada grave.

_Edward, estas bien? Te noto extraño. _

- No es nada. Gracias por tu ayuda Carlisle.

Me miro confundido.

Al salir de la habitación y me topé con Emmett.

- Ah, Edward. Pensamos que te había pasado algo.- Me mostró unos globos que llevaba en la mano. – ¡Ays!- Estampé mi puño contra su cara.

_Joder Edward, no es para tanto, si quieres __hacemos la fiesta por tu desaparición sin globos, pero no necesitaba eso. _

- Bien pensado, Emmett. – Le dedique una sonrisa burlona y cuando se estaba dando la vuelta le pregunte- ¿Y Jasper?

- Con las chicas- _Como si no fuera obvio. _

- ¿Eh?

- Edward, dime que te paso en el bosque. Te podemos ayudar. Todos te queremos, pero por favor, no queremos que seas más imbécil de lo que eres...

Otro golpe fue contra su cara.

_Y ese por que fue?_

_­_- Por imbécil.

Sonrió tontamente, una por el golpe y otra por que es su naturaleza, y siguió hacia su habitación.

¿Jasper con las chicas? Ya, Alice lo obligó. Bella, también fue torturada. Pobre.

Cuando terminé de bajar, prendí el televisor con al esperanza de que el tiempo pasara mas rápido. Que ingenuo era. Como si hubiera algo que ya no hubiera visto. ¡Oh, vaya! Típico de Emmett. Al prender el televisor estaba sintonizado el canal de Animal Planet con un "maratón de apareamiento de animales". Cerré los ojos frustrado. ¿Cuánto tardarían? No podía ser mucho. Bella no se dejaría llevar tan fácil por Alice.

Como si las hubiera invocado, Bella y Alice entraron por la puerta acompañadas de Jasper quien, por lo que note, estaba de muy buen humor cargando unas bolsas.

Como siempre pasaba, no pude leer la mente de mi Bella, pero había algo extraño en su aroma. No olía a Bella, olía a…

Con terror mire sus ojos y me di cuenta de todo. Estos estaban dorados, como los míos y ya no desprendía ese olor que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿Bella?- Pregunté con una mezcla de furia y horror. Ella lo notó y se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Edward, estas bien? Tranquilízate, ya Rose y Thania vienen en camino. Estaban bajando las cosas del auto – Dijo ella tratando de calmarme.

"¿Thania? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Y…¿Rose? ¿Se refería a Rosalie? Mi hermana y ella jamás se habían llevado bien como para que ella la llamara de esa forma…"

- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! Bella, ¿por Dios? ¿Cuando…? ¿En que momento?- Ella me miró desesperada. Ya no podía oír su corazón rebotando dentro de su pecho. Ya no podría ruborizarse como antes.

- ¿Edward, que te pasa? Dime que no tienes nada malo. Por favor, llamen a Carlisle.

En menos de un segundo, Carlisle apareció abajo, acompañado de Emmett y Esme.

- ¡Carlisle! ¿No quedamos que después de la boda? ¿Quien fué?

De pronto todo se aclaro en mi mente. "¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente?"

Me dirigí hacia él y me le enfrenté.

- Edward, entiendo que estés emocionado por la boda, pero esa no es razón como para que no dejes comprar a las chicas las cosas de…

- ¡Carlisle! ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a Bella y su transformación.

Algo similar al sonido de un chupón llamo mi atención y la mente de Emmett dejo de pensar en…

Me volteé horrorizado.

Bella yacía sobre Emmett, y por lo que vi en la mente de Emmet, los había interrumpido.

"Mierda."

No pude reaccionar. MI prometida se encontraba en los brazos de mi hermano, quien reclamó con un gruñido la interrupción.

Yo le devolví el gruñido amenazador. Era a MI BELLA a quien estaba besando.

- Isabella, nena, vamos a un mejor lugar donde el psicópata de mi hermano no nos interrumpa con sus chorradas. – Dijo Emmett.

- Eso mismo digo yo – Murmuro entre dientes, para mi sorpresa, Esme. Luego dijo en voz mas alta:- Ya les he dicho montones de veces que este no es lugar para sus… actos.

Me lanzo una mirada comprensiva.

Por mi mente recorrieron millones de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Quizá una que otra teoría, pero todas eran tan improbables. La más lógica fue que Bella tuviera un romance secreto con mi hermano, pero, sacudiendo mi cabeza, deseché esa idea. No podía ser. Con tantas veces que le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera…

- ¿Qué…?- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

- Edward, no es mi culpa que tu seas un reprimido sexual. – Dijo Emmett con desdén.

"¿Un reprimido sexual? No podía ser. ¿Entonces era eso? ¿Mi prometida buscaba consuelo en los brazos de mi hermano?"

- Edward, no le hagas caso, cielo. Yo te entiendo. Si quieres esperar hasta la boda, espera. No le hagas caso a tu hermano.

Mire de soslayo a Bella, cuya cintura se encontraba aun rodeada por el brazo de Emmett. Ella me seguía mirando, pero ahora con curiosidad

- ¿Boda…? – ¿Cómo iba a haber boda después de esta escena? Los mas seguro seria vestirnos de negro e ir al futuro funeral de Emmett. Me sentía mareado de nuevo. Jamás en mi vida volvería a cazar puma.

- Edward, es en serio. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Carlisle.

Ese fue el momento que escogieron para entrar Thania y Rosalie. Ambas iban cargadas de bolsas.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Thania con una voz que, muy mediocremente, disimulaba llanto. – ¿Que tiene mi Eddie?

"¿Eddie?"

Thania soltó las bolsas que llevaba cargadas y corrió hacia mí. Yo estaba demasiado paralizado como para reaccionar. Las manos de Thania recorrían mi cara y mi cuello en busca de algún defecto. Al no encontrar ninguno, se volvió hacia Jasper.

- ¿Qué le hicieron?

- Nada, cielo. – "¿¡Qué!? ¿Ese era Jasper? A pesar de las circunstancias, me dieron ganas de echarme a reír. Su voz sonaba terriblemente afeminada. Me fije en sus gestos: Tenía una mano en la cadera y la otra en el aire. La segunda la agitaba mientras hablaba. – Quizás esta nervioso por la boda.

Observaba todo estupefacto. El mundo se había puesto en contra mía, seguro. Un millon de sentimientos me invadian, y observaba la conversación de mis hermanos como si no me encontrara en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Nervioso? Oh, Eddie, no es para tanto. Espérate a que veas lo que Rossie y yo compramos para que te animes. – Empezó a sacar un montón de lazos y cintas rosas – Son para la decoración. Los escogió Rossie. ¿Te gustan?

"Rossie…"

- ¡Claro que le gustan! Eso, con un arreglo floral quedara hermoso al pie del altar. – Dijo con voz soñadora mi hermana.

"Un momento, ¿Rosalie organizando MI boda?" – Y esta otra bolsa contiene algo que precisamente TU no puedes ver.

- ¿Yo…?

- ¡El vestido! – Grito Jasper, pegando brinquitos de emoción. – ¡Tienes que probártelo de nuevo Thania!

- Es hermoso Eddie. Ya veras. Con esto y la decoración, nuestra boda va a ser inolvidable.

"¿Nuestra…? Joder, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi."

- ¡Vamos a probártelo!- Grito Alice.

Acto seguido Jasper, Alice, Thania y Rosalie subían las escaleras corriendo.

Me tumbé en el sillón. Muchas cosas habían pasado en mi ausencia. O quizá algo había pasado conmigo. No recordaba nada de eso. ¿Me estaría volviendo loco? ¿Bella y Emmett como pervertidos sexuales? ¿Cómo pareja? ¿Rosalie planeando con entusiasmo mi boda con… (un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo) Thania? ¿Jasper adicto a las compras y… afeminado? ¿Por qué coño había cazado ESE puma? ¿Por qué?

- ¡AHHH! – El grito de Jasper llego a mis oídos, seguido de un estruendo.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – Oí gritar a Emmett. ¿En que momento habían subido?

-¡Es un lugar que frecuenta la familia! ¡Es el pasillo! – Gritó Rosalie.

- ¡Pues lárguense del pasillo! – Oh, no. Esa era Bella. - ¡CARLISLEE!

Carlisle y Esme soltaron una risilla antes de subir a resolver todo.

¿Qué había pasado con mi vida? ¿Por qué había pasado? ¿En que momento? No pude más. Si no me controlaba podía subir y caerme a golpes con Emmett. ¡MI BELLA SE ENCONTRABA CON EL! ¡CON EL PERVERTIDO DE MI HERMANO! Y lo peor: ella no parecía estar en desacuerdo con eso. No podía hacerle nada pues eso parecía ser lo que ella quería.

Salí. No podía respirar más esa atmósfera de locura que irradiaba en mi casa.

Corrí. Corrí todo lo que pude. Me alejé de ese lugar. Pensé en irme al Clan Denalí, pero con las locuras que había pasado, ¿Quién sabe si ahí me iría peor? Además, seria más fácil para Thania encontrarme. Debía dejar a Bella, QUERÍA alejarme de Thania. Jasper con sus tendencias metrosexuales (rumores dicen que esta a un metro de la homosexualidad) y Rosalie con sus cursilerías.

Me detuve en un árbol e inhale aire.

De pronto, mi vista enfoco a lo lejos a un puma. Un hermoso puma que desprendía un aroma suculento.

Nada me podía ir peor, así que fui tras el. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Lo atrapé en minutos y empecé a beber su sangre. Sabía igual que el anterior.

Al terminar, me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerré los ojos. Poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de mí.

"··..··"

- ¡Joder Edward! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! – Esa voz la conocía. Me sonaba distante, pero conocida. - ¡Carlisle nos va a matar! ¡Se nos hizo tarde!

"Emmett."

Lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos y golpearle la cara.

- ¿Pero tu de que vas? – Me dijo Jasper sosteniéndome para que no volviera a golpear a Emmett.

- Oye hermano, no pensé que te lo tomaras tan mal. – Dijo Emmett sobándose la nariz. – Tenia que despertarte de alguna forma. El sol ya se está poniendo.

¿Qué mas daba? Acababa de recordar lo sucedido, así que me puse en posición fetal sobre el pasto. No tenía ganas de vivir.

- ¡EDWARD! – Grito él.

- No, espera – Susurro Jasper. Su voz volvia a ser la de antes. – Edward, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿El que?

- ¡Dormir! – Dijeron mis hermanos al unísono.

- Ah, pues bebí la sangre de ese puma. – Me voltee para señalarlo, pero ya no estaba. Volví la mirada extrañado.

- Hermano, por más pumas que he comido, no he podido recuperar el sueño desde hace mas de medio siglo.- Dijo Emmett burlón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Jasper preocupado.

- Mejor lo llevamos a donde Carlisle. Bella debe de estar muy preocupada.- Emmett se puso de repente serio.

- ¿Bella? – Recuerdos vagaron por mi mente, y volví a asestarle un golpe en la cara a Emmett.

- ¡Hey!

- Eso es por… - De pronto me quede callado. ¿Y si había funcionado? ¿Y si mi familia había vuelto a ser la misma? Si era una broma que me habían gastado, por la sangre de ese puma que los mataba.

Me puse de pie de un golpe y corrí hacia la casa. Jasper y Emmett se encogieron de hombros y me siguieron.

- ¡Edward! ¡Espera!

No, no iba a esperar. Tenia que cerciorarme de que mi familia era la misma, que Thania se encontraba a kilómetros de nosotros, que Bella era normal, que era mi prometida y que en Animal Planet no había ningún maratón de apareamiento animal.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad y encontré la casa vacía.

- ¿Esme? – Murmure, a sabiendas de que podía escucharme.

- ¿Edward? Oh, cielo, ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto ella asomándose por la barandilla de las escaleras.

Jasper y Emmet entraron a la casa.

- Larga historia. ¿Y Bella? – Pregunté ignorándolos.

Antes de que Esme pudiera responder, ese aroma que tanto adoraba penetró en la habitación.

- ¿Edward?- El cuerpo frágil que se asomó por la cocina me hizo suspirar. - ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada – Dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Luego, una sonrisa amable apareció en su cara y sin planearlo cruzó la habitación y me plantó un dulce beso en los labios. – Te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti – murmure con tal de que solo ella lo escuchara. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La rodeé con mis brazos.

- ¡Hey! ¡Miren! ¡Un maratón de apareamiento animal! – Grito Emmett emocionado. Estaba sentado frente al televisor.

Bueno, habían unas cosas que jamás cambiarían, ni por una pequeña dosis de sangre podrida.

Emmett siempre iba a ser Emmett.

FIN

* * *

Si, ya se. Extremadamente corto. De seguro tiene que leerlo un par de veces para entenderlo, pues para muy rápido. Si me lo quieren reclamar, pues que sea por reviews. =D

El plan era que fuera un longfic, pero luego se me fundieron las ideas y pensé hacer un oneshot. Además, como ya lo he mencionado, no sirvo para compromisos, y seguro los dejaba embarcados desde el primer capi. Si algún dia llego a publicar un long fic, por favor felicítenme. :)

Espero haberles arrancado una pequeña sonrisa. En mi opinión, quedo bastante bien, aunque no me termina de convencer del todo. A ver si me ayudan con reviews, ¿Va? Necesito un poco de criticas, pues si les gusta, quizá escriba otra de Twilight pronto, que ahora me entró una inspiración con Harry Potter y de seguro me olvido de estos fics vampíricos.

Un beso enorme

Anney Lime


End file.
